In the above technological field, as a pathological diagnosis supporting method, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for notifying of a diagnosis category having high fitness based on an amount of characteristics of a tissue image. In addition, as a pathological diagnosis by an apparatus, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology for analyzing a pathological tissue image with an apparatus.